Mai Knows Best
by Alabaster86
Summary: Tired of Zuko's years of chronic overworking, Mai finally takes matters into her own hands and issues her fiance an ultimatum.


_**A/N: Just a little something I whipped up quickly for someone's birthday. Enjoy!**_

_**Mai Knows Best**_

Mai was seriously considering banging her head against the wall of the bedroom she shared with her beloved, Fire Lord Zuko. In fact, she had the spot all picked out and had even stood before it once, leaning forward, before lifting her head again and declaring herself an idiot. Her fiancé was stubborn and infuriating and drove her crazy with his compulsive need to make all things better right away. But, really, giving herself a concussion would not solve the problem. And besides that, it would hurt. That was_ not_ the type of pain Mai enjoyed.

"It will take years, maybe decades," she told him frequently. "The war lasted one _hundred_ years. You can't clean it up in just a few."

He would nod his agreement, acknowledge that her words were right and then go back to work, burying himself in mounds of scrolls, ink stains perpetually on his fingertips and hair always a mess. All Mai could do was help as much as possible and see to it that he ate and slept and had time for making love. Without the first two, he grew weak and irritable and without the last he grew agitated and even more irritable.

Sometimes, force was necessary and Mai had used the guards and her knives to accomplish her simple goal; keep Zuko from completely burning out and then dying and leaving the country in a mess….oh, and leaving her heartbroken, there was that too.

It wasn't all bad. Mai admired his passion and dedication and his honour. She marveled at just how hard he worked, how much effort he put in to learning all he could about running his nation and making war reparations. It was difficult work and it was impossible to please everyone, but Zuko did his best and sometimes came close. He was growing so much, becoming a fine man, a finer man, and she felt honoured to watch the changes that both he and the nation were going through.

Mai was changing too; having someone to look after and having someone love her with all his heart drew out emotions Mai had long forgotten she ever had. She could be passionate too and got angry and protective and well, angry.

When almost three years had passed, and Zuko had still not taken a rest that didn't involve simply going to bed for the night, Mai put her foot down.

"That's it, Zuko. If you don't take a break, and I don't mean half an hour, I mean a real vacation, somewhere that is _not_ the palace, I'm leaving."

She stood before his desk in gold edged maroon silk robes made especially for the Fire Nation summer. Her straight black hair flowed down over her shoulders, a small portion of it pinned back with a lovely gold hair piece that Zuko had given Mai for her last birthday, her eighteenth. Tapping her slippered foot impatiently and crossing her arms under her breasts, she awaited Zuko's reaction.

"Give me a few minutes, Mai. I'm almost finished this draft." He didn't even look up and continued to scratch away at the scroll with his calligraphy brush.

She had heard those exact words countless times. A few minutes would turn into a few hours and yet another day would slip away. Not this time.

"Did you even hear what I said?" Mai reached over the desk and snatched the brush from his hands, tossing it across the room. It landed on the newly upholstered armchair, leaving a rich black stain.

Zuko looked up then. His good eye was open wide and he was frowning. "Hey, why did you do that? Now the chair is ruined."

She leaned over the piles of papers that covered the enormous desk and stared right into Zuko's richly coloured eyes. "Who cares about the damned chair? Did you hear what I said?"

The Fire Lord, recognizing the subdued fury in her_ pale_ gold eyes, backed up a bit and replied haltingly, "Um, you mentioned something about a break."

She gave her ultimatum again, this time speaking slowly and with great emphasis. "If you do not take a vacation with me, starting today, I am leaving."

"What, you mean you'll take the vacation_ without_ me?" Zuko looked perplexed now and he ran a hand through his shaggy brown hair.

"What did I ever do?" Mai muttered under her breath as she slapped a well manicured hand against her forehead. "I will leave _you_. Do you understand _that_? I won't sit around and watch you drive yourself into the ground any longer. It upsets me and I'm tired of it. So what's your choice?"

Zuko looked confused now and very, very hurt. "Y, you would do that? You would leave me?"

Everything depended on how well Mai delivered her next lines. There was no way in reality that she would ever leave her fiancé, but he didn't know that right now. He needed to believe that Mai was entirely serious. She knew Zuko intimately, how he reacted to different things, how he thought and how to play him. He was incredibly guileless and sometimes naïve, qualities that she could prey upon at times such as these.

"My bags are already packed. I'm going, either on a vacation with you or somewhere else. And I won't come back." She kept her face straight, jaw thrust out a little bit, eyes cool.

He believed her. "You actually mean it? Mai, why? I love you. You love me…..don't you?"

His voice was that of a little boy, scared and bewildered and Mai wanted badly to crawl up onto his lap and make him feel better. Despite the twinges of guilt she soldiered on anyway. "Of course I love you, idiot. Why do you think I'm so concerned? But I can't live like this any longer. You need to take better care of yourself and you need to make more time for us. We only have a few years and they'll go by quickly. The country will be here forever." Those words were all true and she spoke them with conviction. "But, I _will_ leave you and never come back."

"Agni, Mai, I'll do whatever it takes. I'm sorry. I didn't know. I didn't realize it was that bad. Nothing is more important to me than you. Please, you have to believe me." His eyes filled with tears and he grasped Mai's hand, holding onto it with desperation.

She kissed the top of his head softly. "Just come with me. That's all I want right now."

* * *

><p>Trunks, already packed with all that they would need, sat by the door. The Fire Lord was staring at some correspondence on the small desk in their rooms, hands practically twitching as he tried to resist the compulsion to take them along; just some light reading. Out of the corner of his good eye, he caught a glimpse of Mai's face and dropped his hand immediately, clearing his throat and pushing the thought from his mind.<p>

He had changed from his formal robes and into something more comfortable for travel, an outfit very similar to the one he wore when he left Capitol City to join the Avatar. Why mess with tried and true? It was light and easy to get on and off. Mai had changed too, slipping off her pretty dress robes and stepping into loose pants with a long, wide sleeved tunic, her weapons all strapped neatly to her pale skin.

"So while you were immersed in paperwork and negotiations and meetings, I was planning this trip. A girl has to get her time in somehow." She snaked her hands around his waist and relaxed against his chest. Mai loved hearing the beat of his heart loud in her ear. It always comforted her and somehow confirmed Zuko's health and strength. It felt good.

Running his warm hands up and down her back, Zuko asked with trepidation, "Where exactly are we going?"

"Kyoshi Island." Mai stepped out of the embrace and raised a hand before Zuko could protest. "No one will bother us, not even Ty Lee. Everything has been arranged. We have a nice little cabin away from the village. There's a private beach nearby. Food will be supplied. You _need _this, Zuko."

"Kyoshi it is then," he said agreeably.

Before they left the bedroom, Mai checked Zuko's trunk for scrolls or work material of any kind he may have slipped in when she wasn't looking. Once he had been cleared, they were ready to leave.

Two hours later a small Fire Nation vessel pulled out of the capitol city's harbor and headed out into open water.

* * *

><p>With no work to do on the ship, Zuko was forced to relax. He stood on deck, simply enjoying the cool sea breeze and Mai's presence beside him. When he meditated, lighting three candles in their cabin and letting everything drop away, Mai read, occasionally glancing at her fiancé, happy to see his face smooth and stress free. They both went through simple katas to keep their bodies limber and they made love, a lot.<p>

"Mmm," Zuko murmured on the second morning of their journey. "I like waking up like that." He ran fingers down Mai's stomach and gave her a lewd sort of grin. "How about another round? I'm up for it."

Mai rolled her eyes at the pun but the idea was certainly appealing. Rather than talking, she began to kiss Zuko, starting with his lips and working her way downward. It didn't take long for the intensity to build and gentle kisses became rough bites and hard thrusts. When it was over, Zuko lay back against the pillows. He was deliciously sated, and couldn't help the drooping of his eyes.

"It's okay," Mai said tenderly, brushing hair back from his forehead. "Go back to sleep. You're on vacation, remember."

"Vacation," Zuko repeated. "I like it." He was asleep then and Mai pulled the sheet back up over his body, slipping out of bed herself to get breakfast. Sex always made her hungry.

* * *

><p>Suki and Ty Lee waited on the dock and waved excitedly when the ship came into view. As soon as the Fire Lord and his fiancée disembarked, a crewmember carrying their trunks down the gangplank, Ty Lee pulled first Mai and then Zuko into crushing hugs.<p>

"Oh," the warrior squealed. "I'm so happy to see you both. And don't worry, I know the rules. You're not to be disturbed for the duration of your stay. So I have to get my hugs in now." She squeezed them both again, giggling happily.

"Nice to see you too, Ty Lee." Mai gave her oldest friend a genuine smile and patted her on the arm. "You look well."

"Oh, I am. Things are terrific here. Aren't they, Suki?"

The head Kyoshi Warrior shook her head at Ty Lee's enthusiasm. She still wasn't quite accustomed to it. _Her_ greeting was more subdued. "Hi guys. I'm glad you made it here safely. The cabin's all ready. I'll take you to it now. I know that you've been worried about Zuko, Mai, but he looks pretty relaxed already."

"He _should_," Mai replied, her voice heavy with innuendo.

Suki chuckled then and brushed strands of red hair from her face. "Sokka's the same way. I think all men are. Come on; you can manage your bags, right?"

Zuko picked up both trunks easily and followed along behind the three young women. They walked away from the village and up a dirt road, veering off into the woods eventually and stopping outside a lone cabin. Suki walked up the steps and opened the door.

"Come on," she encouraged. "Let me know what you think. Oh, and the beach is down that way." She pointed to the west where another path led into the woods and back down to the shoreline.

The cabin, built from strong Kyoshi wood, had a main room with a kitchen off to the side, a bedroom and a bathroom. A huge fireplace dominated the living room and each window had fresh white linen curtains. There were vases full of flowers, their sweet smell permeating the whole space, and a beautifully made up bed.

"It's perfect," Mai declared succinctly. "Thank you, Suki."

"Hey, no problem; you always treat me and Sokka like royalty when we stay with you. Enjoy yourselves. The kitchen is stocked. If you need anything, walk down and let me know. Let's go, Ty Lee." Suki guided the acrobatic young woman back toward the doorway.

"See you," she chirped, throwing herself at Mai one more time. "Have fun."

With that the couple was alone.

"Feel like a swim?" Zuko asked mischievously. He tore off his shirt, grabbed a few towels and then Mai's hand.

She couldn't resist. She didn't want to.

* * *

><p>Their week at the cabin sped by, each day a joy. They slept late and ate when they felt like it. They explored the woods, sat on the beach, lulled by the sound of the waves, sat by the fire during the cool evening hours and made love slowly, like they had all the time in the world. That single week was one of the best they had ever spent together.<p>

"Hey, are you okay?" Zuko asked on their last evening.

Mai was quieter than usual, and her expression was pensive. "Part of me wants to stay here forever."

The Fire Lord lay down on the floor behind his wife, wrapping a strong arm around her and placing kisses along the length of her neck. "I know what you mean."

"You're all mine here. I don't have to share you. I don't like sharing you. I know that it's necessary, but…we don't get a lot of time alone together." She turned her back to the blazing fire and faced her fiancé. "I, I love you, Zuko." She didn't say those words often or lightly, but when she did, they contained every bit of feeling she had for Zuko, every scrap of affection and all of her considerable passion.

"I know," he whispered back. "I'm going to change things, Mai. I promise to take time for us and to relax. This week has been so good. I feel new again and fresh and really alive. Thanks for making me come."

"Mmm," Mai murmured, burying her head in Zuko's chest.

"You really would have left me?" he asked, stroking her hair now.

With a groan, Mai pulled back and looked at Zuko. "I could never leave you. But the threat got you off your ass, didn't it?"

Zuko looked at her incredulously. "You mean, it was all just an act? I could have stayed in the palace?"

"No, it wasn't an act, Zuko. Everything I said was true except for the leaving part. I would have made your life miserable, though. I'd had enough and I won't let it go so long anymore." She nuzzled Zuko's neck, inhaling his distinct scent, and running her tongue along the tender flesh.

"You won't have to. I've learned my lesson." He moaned under her ministrations and she pushed him gently onto his back.

Mai straddled him and asked in her most seductive tone, "So you'll be a _good_ boy, then?"

"Yes, ma'am; I'll do whatever you say." Zuko grinned dopily up at her, happy to comply with her request.

"That's what I like to hear," Mai drawled and then kissed him.


End file.
